


Massive Destruction

by harmleikur



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmleikur/pseuds/harmleikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rush is bored, irritated and sleepy, nothing good will come from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massive Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was written for my English lessons. It's not my native language, so except a hundred and one revisions there may be errors. Anyway, I wanted to try and publish it. Feel free to crush me with your opinion and criticism.

They were pissing him off. No one could understand seriousness of the situation and still no one wanted to co-operate with him. As if this was strange. Of course none of them wanted to come any closer to him in fear that he will eat them alive or do something much worse. In some tangled and weird way, he know, that he could not do them any dangerous harm, but they didn't know and this always made him a little bit happier. Also Nicholas didn't want their assistance, obviously, they could not help him much. He just wanted them, to get away from his sight. That would do. Overall, it was everything he needed.

Rush tried to take his leave from the captain bridge, when he heard fist sighns of Eli and the rest of the crew. He didn't mind presence of the boy, but the rest of the people played terribly on his nerves. He was almost out of the bridge, when the gray metal ball flew over him nearly hitting in the front of his head.

'For fuck sake! Eli!' Rush dodged the deadly camera and turned on his heel to face the boy. 'What have you been thinkin'? Don't play with this! It'll kill us all, it's not a bloody toy!' he yanked trying to take his leave. Unfortunately, it did not went so well. He forgot to not to yell. High sounds, especially incoming from him, were drawing attention which he didn't want to have.

'Sorry, doc.' Eli murmured under his nose and pressed some buttons on little keyboard. Kino flew happily after Brody. Rush looked after kino with little amusement. Boy was intelligent, very intelligent, but in fact, still was just a big kid, not a man as he should. Nick probably should be more pissed but it does not matter to him as long as Eli do his job right and yes, he did his job right. Mostly..

Anyway, if Rush though that he will find some peace in bridge, he was wrong. People were shouting, especially Brody and Volker - the two of them were arguing about that shitty Futuresomething fraction.. Rush still couldn’t believe that Brody came up with this. Park and Eli were laughing, even did not try to pretend to working. _Did I just said that Eli is intelligent?_ Rush though scratching his chin. _If yes, then I was really wrong.._

To create real madness lacked only two people. No, sorry, three. First of them, and with minimal ability to irritate him were Camile Wray. Maybe because of her background and character. She respected his personal space and stay away from him when he worked. Even if Camile annoyed him much less them the rest of the crew, she was a very important component to start the Big Madness of Destiny. She was pissed of when she saw one particular person.

Next was lieutenant TJ. Of course she was still in infirmary trying to calibrate ancient medical equipment, so Rush didn't bother to count her in this plan of massive destruction. Even if she were here, she would not do too much clutter, if Rush remember her personal abilities correctly.

Subsequently, to dreams could come true, they needed here lieutenant Scott. The scientist smiled slyly at the idea. Lieutenant S. will easily collaborate with Greer, who in fact didn't like Rush and Wray - first battle was ready, then. After this, on a battlefield of destruction, will appear coloner Young - the white crow of the crew and his secret weapon and way to quickly create chaos.

At this point the arguments will be formed pathetically easy. Everyone will jump to other throats. Eli and Park will scream about calming down, Greer will fight with Camille, Scott propably will try to find Cloe and Young will try to hunt Rush down and kick him out of the ship by some little hole in outer casing of the Destiny. Probably they will fight couple of minutes, then TJ will appear from nothing calming down her dearly beloved colonel. In this time, innocently and invisible, scrawny and fiendishly clever dr Nicholas Rush will jump from dec, run down along the corridors, and'll be running until he..

'Dr. Rush! Rush! Damn it, Rush! Wake up!'

Diabolical scientist woke up and looked uncertainly ahead. The front of his head was sore and under his fingers he could feel tumor or bruise, which just started to forming.

'What happen?' he ask and raising up to sitting position.

'It was kino, sir. You walked into his line of.. It hit you.' Eli quickly corrected his statement. 'My fault, verry sorry, pleas do not throw me out from Destiny on some random planet!'

'I should do it.. ' snarled Rush looking aroung. They were here alone. 'Where are everyone? Where did they go?'

'Go? We were here alone. I just got here few minutes ago, you were doing something on your console. Then you turn around and started to walking still looking back at the console. Then kino flew and almost hit you in the head. You screamed at me about it, next turned around unfortunately hitting the wall.' Eli looked at him with little hint of fear in his eyes. 'I tried to wake you, but you were.. I think that you were sleeping in fact, not were unconscious..'

'Not unconscious but sleeping? What the fuck are you talking about, Eli? I sow you all here! I really.. Ow.. shit.' Rush stopped there and touch his forehead again. The bruises were real. So he really hit the wall. Rush looked at Eli and sign helplessly. 'Just don't tell anyone, 'cose if you say a word I'll trow you out of the ship by Destiny plumping system.'

'Destiny have a plumping system?'

'If you'll blurt out what happen here, you'll find it yourself'

With this Rush tried to stand up. He was disappointed and angry, 'because his perfect plan of massive destruction, was fleeing out in Destiny plumping system right now,

'You shouldn't wake me up, you know?' he sad angrily while coming down from the dec and leaving behind a little bit worried Eli. 'Should leave me as I was. Maybe just one time something might went straight with my plans".


End file.
